


keeps and takes you

by SpicyJam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ? just a bit, Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Bottom Hunk (Voltron), Creampie, Hemipenis, Kabeshiri, Knotting, Lots of come, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Stuck in a wall, Stuck in the wall, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyJam/pseuds/SpicyJam
Summary: Hunk had no idea how he'd let himself get talked into this again. For the tenth time that month. Oh, who was he kidding? When Lance had even mentioned coming back to this, Hunk jumped up to join him.'This' being him, stuffed in a nice, cushioned hole in the wall so that he couldn't see anything below his waist. There was a simulated screen off to the side, to show him the customers interested in... taking him for a ride, but other than that he had absolutely no contact with the other side.---Hunk is, of his own accord, stuck in a wall and Kolivan takes him for a joyride.





	keeps and takes you

**Author's Note:**

> god i fucking loved writing this. as soon as i got the prompt i nutted my balls off
> 
> speaking of! here's the prompt:
> 
> _Hello, yes, I am here to request kolivunk with any of the following (from your list thing): creampie, knotting, excessive semen, kabeshiri, breeding, or creative xenobiology (for Kolivan, of course). Pick your fave;)  
> _

Hunk had no idea how he’d let himself get talked into this again. For the tenth time that month. Oh, who was he kidding? When Lance had even mentioned coming back to this, Hunk jumped up to join him.

‘This’ being him, stuffed in a nice, cushioned hole in the wall so that he couldn’t see anything below his waist. There was a simulated screen off to the side, to show him the customers interested in… taking him for a ride, but other than that he had absolutely no contact with the other side.

There was one thing he was sure of, though. It was cold back there tonight. He had to shuffle from one foot to the other in order to keep his legs from falling asleep, and the pins and needles that came with it made his skin feel funny under the cool air.

He had just pressed his thighs together to try to warm up the rest of him when a hand pressed against his hip, kneading the side of his ass almost exactly like someone would inspect a piece of fruit.

His face felt like it was on fire, and he pressed his palms against the wall to steady himself. His heart began to race and he glanced to the screen to stake out who had taken an interest in him.

And, of course, who else could it be but a certain someone who’d come here every night Hunk was, only to fuck his brains out and leave him walking funny the next day. He always  _always_ made him cum more than once, and Hunk bit his lip to hide his excited grin.

Because his was a private room, he was free to be as loud and wanton as he pleased, and he made sure to let his suitor know that he appreciated him coming back so often. When the curious fingers dipped between his cheeks to press against his hole, he made sure to moan extra loud so that they could hear, hiding the red flush on his cheeks against the palms of his hands.

The fingers pause, pull away, and then come back dripping with an overabundance of lube. He’d learned that he had nothing to fear about the pointed tips that were his claws, because they retracted before they even touched his skin.

For all that the guy looked rough, tough, and mean, he was actually one of the more gentle patrons Hunk had spent time with.

He was quickly prepped, easily taking two of Kolivan’s fingers down to the third knuckle until the pads of his fingers were teasingly brushing against his prostate. He didn’t need much more than that to take the alien’s cock.

What a cock it was, to be honest.

The entire shaft was coated in its own slick that was sticky when it rubbed across Hunk’s heated skin, but it wasn’t like it felt any worse than dried sweat. Not to mention the fact that the 'shaft’ itself was actually two lengths coiled around itself, almost like a pig’s tail. They weren’t exactly autonomous, but they unraveled just slightly the more aroused Kolivan got, stretching Hunk out while simultaneously assaulting his prostate with the ridges.

And, at the bottom of the shaft, a knot rested and waited to press inside and lock them together as Kolivan pumped him full of his cum.

Kolivan knocked him out of his inward babbling as he parted his ass cheeks and coated the tip of his hemipenis with the lube left over there, not that it needed it. He stroked it twice, just to spread the warmed lube, before he pressed the coiled tip against his winking hole.

It was always startlingly warm when he did that, and a shiver wracked through Hunk’s frame both from that and the anticipation.

His toes clenched when Kolivan pressed in with one smooth thrust. As much privacy as he had in his private room, Hunk still muffled himself with the fluffy pillows that surrounded his head, hugging them tight to his face in order to have something to grip on to. Kolivan’s fur was silky against the back of his thighs as he bottomed out, and he felt his large hands **—**  larger than Hunk’s even **—**  grip him around the hips to steady him.

Soon, he was being fucked into, hard and fast. His breath was still taken away from that initial thrust, and he felt light headed by the time he remembered that he needed to breathe. That light, fluttering feeling in his brain only made the pleasure more intense when it finally caught up to him, and one of his legs lifted off of the ground so that Kolivan could press into him just a few extra inches deeper.

A hand snaked between his legs at that opening, and soon he was being jerked off in time with the jackhammering he received. Kolivan’s hand tickled his belly whenever he stroked from tip to base, and Hunk kind of wondered how it would feel to have him pressed against him without a wall separating them, weighing him down from behind.

On the screen, Kolivan’s mouth hung open. Hunk could feel the vibrations of the moans echoing through the barrier more than he could hear them, and he felt himself clench down reflexively. There was a dull thump as Kolivan’s forehead collided with the wall, but he was too focused on his treat than on that slight pain.

His cock grew inside of Hunk much more suddenly than he was used to, and he choked on his moan as it stretched him. That, plus the fact that the curve of his dick was rubbing against him  _just right_ had him cumming all over the wall, painting it white as Kolivan milked him for all he was worth.

He couldn’t help the wanton noises being forced out of him, and Hunk was somewhat embarrassed at the catcalling from the room beside him, probably from Lance, so he buried himself in the pillows as Kolivan rode him through the aftershocks. The thrusts grew less heavy, fucking in deeper as Kolivan got close to his orgasm.

Hunk was very much so oversensitive at this point, and they both knew it. Kolivan used it to his advantage, running the tips of his fingers up and down the length of Hunk’s cock without wrapping his palm around it fully. His knot was knocking against Hunk’s entrance, stretching the pliant hole further than it already was being stretched.

Kolivan released his hold on Hunk’s hips, rubbing his fingers apologetically against the red marks from where he gripped too tight, before he pressed those exact fingers against his ass to spread even more lube around where they were joined.

It dripped onto the floor, squelching noisily when Hunk accidentally stepped in it. Kolivan pulled him back by the hips, angling them so high that Hunk had to stand on the tips of his toes.

Hunk flipped his sweaty hair from his face, pressing a hand against his mouth as some means of grounding himself. A few of his fingers slipped into his mouth, but he didn’t much care when Kolivan ever so slowly pressured his knot against his ass, demanding entry. It stretched him in such a intimately familiar way that Hunk felt his dick throb again, so quickly after his previous climax.

Kolivan steadily pressed in, not pausing for a second. They both knew Hunk could take it, along with the onslaught that he’d be receiving in mere moments.

When the widest girth breached him, Hunk’s vision whited. Drool spilled from his lips, and Hunk absently wondered what Kolivan’s dick would taste like against his tongue.

Kolivan moans aloud again, and Hunk echoes the sound back as he humps against Hunk’s rear. The motion causes the alien length inside of him to squirm and wiggle, and Hunk tries as best he can to arch into it, trapped as he was.

Kolivan rewards him by finding his cock again, stroking it off in the way he’s learned that Hunk likes. Quick and short around the base, occasionally lavishing the head with the curve of his palm until it peaked out from the uncircumcised skin it hid behind.

He watches as Kolivan falls apart for him on screen. His hand squeezes Hunk’s love-handles so tightly that he’s sure they’ll bruise, holding him in the perfect position as Kolivan rolls his hips, shoving in as far as he can physically get before he throws his head back and finally  _cums_.

It’s just this side of bearably hot as it floods Hunk’s insides. Kolivan’s cock does that thing it does when he climaxes where it untwists and then retwists, continuing to stimulate his partner until they’re both spent. Hunk has become very familiar with that characteristic, and he looks forward to it almost every session.

It easily extracts another orgasm from Hunk, even as he’s still being filled from behind. He pants heavily at the sheer amount of cum Kolivan instilled into him,  _every time_. It was so much that Hunk’s stomach feels heavy by the time Kolivan is able to pull out, and a torrent spills out of Hunk’s ass when he pulls away completely. It was thick, warm, and clung to his thighs as it spilled down his legs, sticky and heavy.

Kolivan watches, dropping to one knee to both watch as some (but not all) of his cum overflows. He helps, even, by hooking a thumb against the swollen hole to tug it open so that even more can be released.

Hunk’s legs tremble when Kolivan finally pulls away to begin cleaning up himself with the supplied materials; a few cloths, some soap, and even some deodorants and perfumes. He breathes a soft sigh as he feels Kolivan wipe up the mess between his legs with a rag warmed with hot water, letting his face flop into the cushioned ground.

He’s half asleep by the time Kolivan eventually leaves, adding a tip to the jar that sat off to the side along with a quick look to the camera situated in the corner. Hunk would have to see if he could get a private booth with him the next time they were both there **—**  without the wall separating him.

In the meanwhile, he wondered if he’d be able to get a quick nap in before another customer decided to show.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my [NSFW blog](http://lewdjam.tumblr.com/) here


End file.
